This invention relates to solar pumping devices in general and, in particular, to a new and useful solar pumping system using a hydride conduit which is heated by solar radiation for generating hydrogen to provide pressure for the displacement of the liquid out of a pumping chamber arranged below the ground water level and which includes means for cooling the hydride by shielding the solar collector and passing the water thereover for reducing the pressure and permitting the inflow of the ground water into the pumping chamber.